


My Family

by ka0di_angel_uzumaki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentioned Hermione Granger, Mentioned Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka0di_angel_uzumaki/pseuds/ka0di_angel_uzumaki
Summary: Family is the most important thing, at least for him, he loves his family, he loves his treasures.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	My Family

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134856) by [ka0di_angel_uzumaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka0di_angel_uzumaki/pseuds/ka0di_angel_uzumaki). 



> Hi, this work is a translation of a previous one  
>  English is not my mother tongue, so it is very likely that there're mistakes

He never lived with a family until he was eleven and met the Weasley, He can say now that he is the luckiest in the world, he has something that he never thought would be his, a small world and a beautiful offspring of his love

\- Tell me the story again daddy !!!

\- Now no love I need to end this

\- But daddy-grumbled the child- you've been at it all morning, you haven't made dinner

\- The older man looked up from the table where he was to look at the clock that said 9 o'clock.

\- Damn it!!

\- Daddy language - chided the minor

\- Yes baby, I'm sorry-he got up leaving behind a dozen books and scrolls, inkwells and letters

Once he was standing he went to the kitchen, followed by the minor who played the plane while he walked

\- What do you want for dinner?

\- Pizza, Pizza !!!!, I want pizza daddy

\- Your Dad doesn't like you to eat pizza love- he imagined the annoyed face on the older man's face

\- Please daddy pleaseeeee- he looked at his daddy with the saddest puppy eyes, the child's gray eyes acquired a destructive shine for his dad, he knew it- besides we both love pizza- he said as if that was the key point- Dad will have no choice but to accept

The eldest laughed at what he said, Slytherin ,his son was worth the least what his father thought about pizza, and if he said something to her, he could always say that they blackmailed him and it was nothing far from reality

\- All right, look for the biggest plate, I'll bring the ingredients- the little one went in search of the special plate for the pizzas, they had gotten it from a traditional pizza restaurant in Italy once they were, Although at first the owner of the restaurant did not want to give them to him, his father made the man see reason and they returned to the hotel with him

His daddy already had everything on the table, they had a stove in their kitchen but they didn't really occupy it or at least not too much, he believed most of the time that it was like an ornament in a place, but his dad used it when he made cakes or Christmas dinner or his pizzas, he said it gave it a natural touch, and it gave it a different flavor more of home, his dad was the only one in the house who knew how to cook muggle and therefore he was the only one who used it.

On one occasion they tried to surprise their daddy, they wanted to give him a dream breakfast prepared by them, but their cute fantasy ended with half the kitchen in shreds, , both had all their clothes dipped in flour and sauces, their adventure ended with their upset daddy just woken up leaning on the door frame, when he realized the situation, he laughed until he was sitting on the floor, It both hurt a bit that, but the beautiful smile he gave them was enough, his daddy cleaned up his mess, and they ended up eating out

\- Are you going to put it in the oven, daddy?

\- No love- his daddy ran a hand through his tousled hair, he used to do it when he was embarrassed- your dad doesn't take long and it's better to have it ready for when he arrives so he can't change his mind- he said

\- So there is no oven today daddy- for nothing in the world would he let his father decide that it was better to go for a salad he could still taste the taste of yesterday's dinner, puaj his palate would never be the same after that

\- Okay!!

This was really the part he loved the most about cooking, his daddy did it with magic and that was sensational it was the second coolest thing in the world, the first thing was Quidditch and his parents were experts in that, when they went to their grandparents' house and the lake house, I could see them in action I could even watch them play from time to time, when their cousins also went they could always form teams Gryffindor vs Slytherin

His daddy took his wand and the ingredients began to fly from here to there, the dough was spread, the sauce was spread and the cheese added in addition to the main ingredients the pizza was almost ready he saw his Dad move his lips and the pizza began to look more like a real pizza, the banks began to fly and the ingredients were cooked, his dad turned around and it was because of the glasses that he just put them in they were beginning to be filled with his father's favorite drink, so it won't cost him too much

\- I want to understand why of all days it occurred to you precisely to eat pizza today?

They both jumped at the new voice and their faces turned there, looking somewhat scared, like children who were caught in their antics, although there was a child there and the other although he was no longer physically one, many times he behaved as such, But who was he to blame him after everything they had been through? They could afford certain luxuries in how to act- Well why?

\- Well ... you see love ... I had a lot of work and ...

\- You only had eyes for your work, didn't you- she looked at her husband with her grays, her cheeks turned reddish as she nodded, I supposed her clumsy and cute lion was a case, but she was partly to blame

He had let Granger into his home the night before, who had come bringing him the world with his research, because Granger decided to take a sabbatical and do various research on animals and magical things because a second volume of the book written by him had been found. magizoogist Newt Scamander, he moved his eyes to see those of his son who had a slight frown, he knew in advance whose idea it had been and that the other had only fallen into temptation and his son's eyes also told him something else, one of which he was very proud, he would jump in defense of his daddy

\- Daddy is not to blame- and there was the defense- I told him to make pizza

\- It´s my mistake I did not see the clock until it was too late, I was thinking of doing something else

He didn´t know what to do whether to laugh or not and that is that those two would defend themselves although they did not take any risk

\- And well why don't you sit down so we can have dinner in peace and tell me how each one went

The eyes of his two treasures lit up after what was said

The first thing they did was take their pieces, ironic no, they showed more devotion to flour and baked sauce

\- I finished the polyjuice position by myself Dad- the youngest let his chest swell at what was said- Aunt Hermione checked it haha I can become whoever I want

\- Be careful with that Scorp or it could end up being something you don't want like it happened to your aunt - Harry assured him remembering that time where he ended up transforming into Pansy's cat

\- Remembering when Granger meowed give more love- Draco sneered

\- Jaja a little although his intention was good, and how did it go for you? -While biting a triangular slice -you didn't have any problem with Ron, did you?

\- Yes daddy, did you face the bad guys and win like Batman? - He asked excitedly imagining his dad fighting the bad guys like the Dark Knight

\- Something like that along with the clumsy Wesley we were able to catch the baddies- he gave the lion a look -Who? - Both pairs of eyes turned to him, understanding the question, both with faces that expressed some indignation and fear

\- Scorp you know what to do- said the brunette seriously while his son got up and went upstairs for what was necessary- Now love it will be a pleasure to enter you into the coolest muggle thing that exists- he opened his hands to give it the dramatic touch- "Comics" come on let's go- He lifted the other from the chair and brought him into the living room to begin to darken it as well as bringing what was still left of pizza, a few bowls of popcorn and more magical goodies

Scorp went down along with a bunch of magazines and movies, because it was one of the things Draco had to adapt to, because his two loves occupied and used Muggle things  
For this reason, his house had a lot of them, even having a phone at Harry's request for when it will be needed, And I could tell that those gadgets were worth something for the things that they could do anything that I couldn't do with magic but it had its advantages or having business in some muggle companies that were profitable

\- Okay 

And so they spent at least two hours of "short" explanation about the world of Dc and some Marvel, after that a movie marathon.

The three of them were accommodated in the living room, he was comfortably seated in the center of the armchair at his side was his little one with his head on his legs, he had fallen asleep a while ago, on the other side was a Harry about to sleep with his head on his shoulder, his brown hair contrasted with his whitish hand that moved them gently, on the wall you could still see Batman fighting with a person with an owl mask

I was grateful for the tranquility I had in these moments, when before I thought that I would not even be able to finish school, after the war things were difficult if it can be said, his family was in tatters the war had caused too much pain for everyone else for him, the memories were too painful

\- Don't overthink things- Harry's soft voice told him, He looked at him with those large and infinite emeralds that in the past caused him annoyance, they ended up becoming endearing

\- I don´t do it, besides, it would be good for you to do it, right? - He said mockingly knowing what would come

\- Ohh you think I don't, you'll see that I think too much, I'm a thought machine, how would you use the role of babysitter? Because Mione and I will have a little trip and guess who will take care of the children? - Draco's face was the perfect revenge

\- You’ll always use me, right- he made a face of indignation - you know that in London there are organizations for the abuse against men too

\- Are you implying that you are mistreated? Look who's talking

And so they stayed for a while, until they finished kissing, without waking up their little one

Draco intertwined his hands looking at his hands, the sensation he loves the most besides seeing Harry's eyes was the warmth of his hands, those hands that brought him out of his misery that gave him love and light when he needed it most, because even if it was the most ironic thing in the world or at least for his home

A lion helped a wounded and dying snake instead of giving him the final thrust and a serpent that helped a lion, even if his parents had shouted in the sky when he had arrived with Harry at his house and threatened to disinherit him it does not matter, they could overtake that

Harry faced that too, it was not at all to the taste of the Weasley and Hermione, when his dragon went to dinner at Christmas, although many thought that he had saved Draco it was not like that, perhaps at first it could be but the reality was different.

They needed each other like air, they both learned together to cope with everything that life had thrown at them, both were his lifesavers, now neither would be useful without the other, without the love of the other

Because the day they gave themselves the opportunity to create something was the best they could do with their lives. They were so happy together with their little love together with them that it was now their biggest motivation

Because they were the best family that they both could imagine and they knew that they were happy and that they could cope with whatever it was together as a family as a couple that they were

Their love was immense

Their love was infinite

Because their love was forever

**Author's Note:**

> hello again  
>  I would appreciate if you told me any error you found, or something that's not said like that too  
>  Thank you very much for reading :)


End file.
